Ability:Logic Mandate
Logic Mandate is a unique, restricted ability that gives the user the ability to write or re-write the rules of logic that apply to a given individual or object. It requires extensive energy and concentration, and consequently is difficult to use and drains the user (even causing unconsciousness or death) if used too frequently. Excessive use of this power over long periods of time may also cause insanity. This ability is arcane, and requires an impressive mastery of logic to be used properly. Rules cannot be randomly made up, although existing rules can be altered, removed, or replaced with a rule that fits logically into the system of laws. An example of the usage is as follows: User A changes the Rules of Validity, to allow a syllogism with two affirmative premises to reach a negative conclusion. The user then says or thinks a syllogism, with two premises about the target that are true, and can then come to a conclusion that is not true. Because he altered the rules of validity, however, the conclusion becomes true. User A thinks the syllogism: *The stone is a grey stone *All grey stones are hard. *Therefore, the stone is not hard. Under normal laws of logic, this syllogism is invalid because it has two affirmative premises and a negative conclusion. However, since User A altered this law, they syllogism is now valid, and the argument becomes sound. This transforms the stone into a soft object when the user imposes this change in the rules of validity on the stone (this imposition is known as a "mandate" hence the name "logic mandate"). Note, however, that in order to transform the stone into a soft object, User A had to concentrate and go through all the steps of altering the rules of validity and then thinking through or saying the syllogism. This takes time, and it takes more time the larger the object is. Altering the ontology of a living individual takes even more energy, and changing a human into gaseous form, for example, could have disastrous effects on the user. The time it takes to go through a syllogism makes it impractical in some combat situations, especially those wherein immediate response is required. It would be more practical for the user to target his opponent's weapons, which are small and inanimate, then the opponent himself. Gameplay When roleplaying with other characters, usage of this power will result in a negative status effect. This starts off as tiredness (for minor usage of the power, such as imposing a mandate on a small or medium object or animal) with the added affect of taking minor damage, in some cases. (for major usage of the power, such as imposing a mandate on a large object or human). First use causes Tiredness (-1 action for three rounds) prolonged use or using Logic Mandate again within the duration of Tiredness causes Exhaustion (-2 actions for 5 rounds) if the ability is used again (carrying on current effects will keep the character at Exhaustion without the effect wearing off) the character is incapacitated (No actions for 8 rounds). Effects last one round unless prolonged. Prolonging the effects of Logic Mandate DOES NOT cost an action.